


Fire and Ice

by insanity (insanity_el), insanity_el



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Control, Memory Loss, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Self-Doubt, Spoilers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_el/pseuds/insanity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_el/pseuds/insanity_el
Summary: {Somewhat a mixture of CA: Winter Soldier and CA: Civil War.}The Avengers, they’ve had their ups and downs, high highs, and low lows. Throughout everything, they’ve stood by each other’s sides for the most part as one big family.However, they’re slowly starting to break apart, and it’s all over one thing; the Winter Soldier.Steve stands firm that they shouldn’t touch him, that this is his best friend, he’s just brainwashed. This was something they could control, something that didn’t need to be fought with too much brute force like gunshots and stab wounds.Tony on the other hand? He’s sure that Bucky Barnes needs to die. Nine little words, and he’s ticked off. Winter Soldier can’t come out to play any longer if he’s dead.The two are like fire and ice, and now it’s beginning to break them both away from the Avengers, little by little.Will they overcome the storm, or was this the inevitable waiting to happen to the team?





	1. Introduction

Hello to all! Insanity here. 

This journey will be unique, as it’s like no other. A combination of two of three Captain America movies: Civil War and The Winter Soldier. I try to portray these characters to the best of my abilities!

Enjoy xx


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s sleep is so horrible, but when he wakes up, it feels just like a bad dream was still occurring. Bucky was back out of H.Y.D.R.A’s facility, and he was certainly relentless... again.

As he lay in his bed in the wee hours of the morning, Steve Rogers hadn’t slept a wink just yet. The clock at his bedside table read ‘4:16 a.m.’ Where did time go?

His mind had been racing all night, and no matter how hard he had been trying to fall asleep, he couldn’t. It was unfair, in his eyes, but going without sleep was something that the super soldier was growing fairly used to. Whether it was back in the army or even up until now, he always went with around 5-6 hours of sleep, because it was just so normal for him. On nights like this though? Of course he was still tired, but the only people it was really noticeable to were Vision, Natasha, and Tony. _At least nobody else questions it... Or notices, at that._

Steve turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Why did his mind need to race now, of all times to do it? It was awful. Thoughts of when Bucky had fallen off the train while he could only watch, watching him falling to his death... The other had been by the super soldier’s side from the very beginning, but 1945 was the unlucky year that split them apart.

_God no... not now... Shut off, brain..._

He could feel those memories just taking over his mind, and all he could do was live through the suffocating, dizzying feeling until it subsided. All those memories weren’t even fully surrounded around Bucky’s demise however. Some of them were also about Peggy, who was now in her 90’s, and about the icy water he hit just before turning to ice, and then to Bucky being controlled by H.Y.D.R.A. But the water, it was so cold... so, so cold. It was mere luck he didn’t die of hypothermia, in his mind. He could still feel it.

Squeezing his bright baby blues shut tight, he placed one arm over his eyes, draping it over his head with a heavy yet barely audible sigh. This was going to be a long damn night.

* * *

 

The soldier had woken up roughly 5 hours prior to finally falling asleep as his mind grew dizzy and overwhelming. He must’ve fallen asleep when he was trying to ride the wave out and brave the storm. He didn’t necessarily mind that, because it just meant he didn’t have to deal with it all night. 5 hours of sleep was good enough for him.

As Steve’s feet lightly padded against the hard, cold floor, he could hear a few familiar voices just beyond the kitchen. The living room, more than likely. He listened silently as he fixed himself a cup of coffee from the already-warm pot that had been brewed. 

“Kid, you’re up early,” rang a familiar voice, but it wasn’t exactly chirpy as it spoke.  _Tony_. It was most definitely the self-proclaimed genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist. Kid? Likely Peter Parker. “I thought you said you had _so_ much homework.”

These thoughts were confirmed upon hearing the higher-pitched, slightly squeaky voice speaking up. “I did! I don’t think you realize I’m pretty much a genius too, Mr. Stark. You’re not the only one.” 

Steve quietly made his way out to the living space, not saying much of anything as he took to seating himself down on one of the few sofas in the room. He tended to keep to himself in the mornings, but sometimes he did actually speak. Today seemed to be one of those exception days.

”Good morning, Peter. Tony,” he said with a polite, light nod, sipping the caramel-colored liquid within his cup. The taste hit his tastebuds, beginning to wake him up already. Just the warm taste alone was enough. “Sleep well?”

”Oh, you know, absolute beauty rest. 100% tired-free,” Tony responded with a light eyeroll. He was never really somebody you spoke to before he finished his coffee. “As well as you can sleep when you’re working in a lab all night on a suit. I need to keep making modifications to that thing, otherwise I’ll completely lose my track of thinking...” The dark-haired male turned his eyes down towards his own coffee mug, swirling it around within the ceramic cup before finally taking a sip.

”Well...” The teenager’s fingers lightly fiddled with the hem of his hoodie, almost in a nervous way as he spoke. Peter must always be a bundle of nerves when he speaks to them, because he had the tendency to do this often. “I slept well, Mr. Captain Rogers... err... s-sir! I don’t know if you were talking to me, but... Mr. Stark said I need more social interaction. He said it creates a stronger bond between the team.” Tony’s eyebrows visibly furrowed at this, despite sipping at his coffee.

About to open his mouth to speak, Steve was effectively cut off by the presence of Natasha Romanoff, who slapped a newspaper down on the small table in front of the couches. “Duty calls, boys.”

”On whose account, exactly?”

”Fury’s, Tony. Read the paper, turn on the news. This is everywhere.” Natasha turned the television on while the billionaire lifted the newspaper up to read it. Meanwhile, Steve’s eyes drifted up towards the television, as the news anchor began to speak.

_”_ A _new killer has been found on the streets of New York, who has not yet been identified. The man was last seen breaking into a diner that was closed for the night, killing the workers inside and then walking out. We are unsure what his motive is. If anybody has any details, please contact the police department immediately. Reinforcements have been sent back out following the fall of the last three squads._ ”

Right after, surveillance footage of the scene played. It showed a man in dark clothing and a mask walking inside, a gun in hand. The workers seemed to protest and one even attempted to force him out with a frying pan in hand, but then all three were shot for that singular action. Indeed, the man did turn and walk out, leaving Steve utterly confused. His blonde eyebrows furrowed in complete confusion, the cup of coffee now resting atop the table in front of them.

However, the arm was what gave away who the man was.

”That’s Bucky...” Steve’s voice was more of a whisper, but it was still audible to the others however, just barely. “The Winter Soldier... Remember?”

_No... there’s more to it than just this. There has to be... Who would they want Bucky to kill now? What do they want?_

“Woah, is that a metal arm?!” Peter questioned, eyes brightening at the exciting thought of somebody with a metal arm. He never had seen that before. “He has a metal arm! That’s cool! But... But it’s also not. He has an advantage with that...”

”Exactly,” the redhead said, her eyes shifting between all three males. “That’s why Fury called us to take him down. If S.H.I.E.L.D themselves can’t do it, then we can.” 

“...And you had to tell me before finishing my coffee why?” Tony set his cup down as well, sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed. “I haven’t even woken up fully, and you’re already throwing work on us.”

”This is important... I suggest you listen,” Steve responded, his tone turning into a bit of a warning one, which was bound to be mocked later on during the day, knowing Tony. “Nat’s right, S.H.I.E.L.D can’t take him down. I mean, they’ve sent police squads after him, right? He gunned them down pretty quick... Alarmingly fast, anyway. We have to do this, they’re counting on us... I can control him. I’ve done it once before, I can do it again. I just have to snap Bucky out of this...”

Tony groaned, standing up as he waved an arm in their direction. “I’ll go get the suit ready...”

Peter rose to his feet shortly after, looking to the assassin, to Steve, and then back to Natasha. “I-I can go get the others, let them know...! Whoever you didn’t already tell, anyway...” He shifted in his spot, and once she gave a quiet nod, he immediately headed off to find the others, wake them, and tell them.

”Get ready to gear up, Rogers. We’re going to snap your friend out of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insanity here!
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed putting in the work to tag the story, add in some characters and such, and then making this chapter to start the story off.


End file.
